1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remote inspections of vehicles, their occupants and contents.
2. Background
Terrorist attacks, including suicide bombings, directed against personnel and infrastructure are on the increase. Often, terrorists pack a vehicle, such as a car or truck, with explosives, and trigger the explosives as the vehicle is driven into a target. Targets include road side security check points staffed by security personnel who inspect vehicles and their occupants for suspicious activity and dangerous materials, such as explosives, or illicit drugs. Such security personnel, employing conventional inspection techniques, are in harms way because they are dangerously near the vehicle under inspection; likely, they will be killed when the vehicle is detonated. Accordingly, there is a need for security checkpoint systems and technique that enable security personnel to perform vehicle inspections at check points, while keeping the security personnel out of harms way.